Team 4
by Tossino
Summary: Three years have passed, Akatsuki and Orochimaru are gone, and peace has been restored. Or so they all thought. Naruto's team, Shora, Kino and Onaru gets thrown into the trouble that only those who spend time with Naruto do... DISCONTINUED
1. He's our sensei?

This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and those who read it on forums. really liked it. Since it's originally a forum fan fiction, the chapters are short, 15000 to 20000 characters. There is one chapter that's longer then that, but that's the usual length.

The story is two years after the current time in the manga, and Naruto gets in charge of a team of Genins. I hope you'll enjoy it. If you later want to see pictures of my OC's you have to visit my DA account. There aren't any yet, the scanner won't work. dead Oh well. Enjoy it! I'll put up the next chapter after some previews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 "He's our sensei?"**

Konohamaru sat at the desk with a bored look on his face. _Why did I choose to work at the academy?_ He asked himself and gave up a deep sigh when a brownhaired girl came in through the door. He yawned before he spoke.

"Mizoki Shora, let's see it then."

Shora looked at him with a pissed look. _Geez, he's not interested at all. Why is he working with this if he doesn't like it_, She thought before she made the handseals. With a rather bored voice she said:

"Bunshin no jutsu!" And five illusions of her appeared.

_And this is the graduation exam? Everyone will pass, they should make up something else._ Without wating for an answer she went to the front of the desk and grabbed a foreheadprotector and went out of the door. She walked past the one who was going to go in after her, this years number one failure ninja, Yameto Kino. _This exam is so simple, even someone like him will pass it_, She thought and pushed him in the side.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," she said with a sarcastic tone.

Kino pointed the finger towards her from behind before he went through the door. Shora tied the foreheadprotector around her arm as she sat down at the desk to wait for the exam to end.

When fifteen minutes had passed the last student and Konohamaru came in through the classroom door.

"Everyone has passed. The explanatory meeting will be tomorrow. You can go home for now," Konohamaru said.

_I'm definitely not teaching next year_, he thought as everyone walked out.

_Next day_

"Now you are all Genins..." Konohamaru began, but got interrupted when someone opened to door.

Everyone turned there faces around to see who it was. In the doorway, stood Kino, heavely breathing.

"Sorry... I'm... Late," he said between his gasping.

_What a looser_, Shora thought, laughing inside. Konohamaru cleared his throath and tried not to show how annoyed he was.

"As I said, you are all Genins. You will be divided into teams of three..." And he got interrupted again, this time by Shora.

"WHAT?" She yelled as she stood up. "Why is that necessery? I'm just fine on my own."

Konohamaru gave up a sigh. _This is why I won't teach next year._

"That's just how it is," Konohamaru answered, "If your not happy with it, you are free to leave your foreheadprotector here and leave. Now if I may continue."

His left eyebrow was starting to twitch from frustration. Shora muttered but sat down in silence.

"Anyone else has something against this?" Konohamaru asked and everyone shook there heads. "Good! You will then be introduced to a jounin teacher who will lead you in missions and such. I will now tell you the teames. Team 1..."

Kino glanced at Shora. _I'm fine with anyone, as long as it's not her. That just wouldn't work_, he thought and looked away when Shora turned her eyes on him.

_As long as I'm not with that looser, Im fine_, she thought and narrowed her eyes.

"Team 4, Mizoki Shora, Yameto Kino," Konohamaru said, which was followed by two frustrated sounds from both Shora and Kino, "and Zomaku Onaru."

When Onaru heard his name he glanced up from his state between sleep and conscious. _Don't tell me I'm with that slug_, He thought and looked at Shora, who didn't look happy to be with him either.

_TWO complete losers? What's gonna happen to me?_ She thought and dragged her hand through the hair; something she did when she gets frustrated.

"Hey, Sensei!" Kino shouted.

Konohamaru gave him a questioning look. Kino noticed it and continued:

"Why do I have to be with her? Can't I be placed somewhere else?" Konohamaru was getting even more annoyed by this stupid question.

"We're trying to even out the odds in the teams," he said with an uninterested voice. "Shora is the best in this class, and you, are dead last!" Kino's eyes narrowed as everyone laughed, except Shora and Onaru.

----------------------------

Outside the window stood Uzumaki Naruto, leaning against the wall, with a satisfied grin on his face.

_This reminds me of something,_ he thought when he heard the conversation and the frustration from Shora and Kino. _No wonder Tsunade-Obaa-chan put me in charge of them_, He laughed a little as he walked away.

----------------------------

Shora glanced out the window. She thought she had seen someone there, but maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her.

"Now that all the teames have been stated," Konohamaru said and interrupted her thoughts, "we're going to take a break. Get some lunch and be back here in an hour. I'll introduce the jounin teachers then."

Kino went to Onaru.

"Hey, what do you say we take and eat together," he said. "Now that we're a team and all."

"Yeah, sure," Onaru answered. "As long as we don't..." He jerked his head towards Shora, followed by a nod from Kino.

Shora noticed this, but she didn't bother. She had no intention of eating with them anyway. She jumped out through the window to go and get some ramen, while Kino and Onaru went through the door.

When Shora got the Ichiraku Ramen she saw someone sitting there; a teenage boy with blond here and blue eyes. As she sat down and looked at his face she stated that _He must be around 18 or something, he doesn't look that old._

The boy glanced at her. He was wearing a normal Jounin outfit, but his face gave her an impression that he was stupid. _Looks like they make just anyone a Jounin these days_, she thought and ordered a miso pork ramen. When the young Jounin was done and stood up, she noticed he had whiskers on his cheeks. She also came to the conclusion that they weren't painted. _That's odd. What kind of human is born with whiskers?_ She asked herself, but she didn't bother about that at the moment.

-------------------------

When an hour had passed she sat in the classroom again, together with Kino and Onaru, who she didn't pay much attention to. Konohamaru entered the room.

"Good, everyone is here," he said. "I will now introduce the team leaders. For team 1 we have Hyuuga Neji."

Shora looked at the door. She noticed that Neji didn't seem like much older from the ninja that she saw at Ichiraku's.

"For team 2," Konohamaru continued, "we have Nara Shikamaru."

_Another young guy_, Shora was getting pretty surprised. How come they put such young Jounins in charge of their teams?

"Team 3, Genma."

_Hope that I won't get someone young, I can't trust someone who's not even allowed to drink yet. Please let me get someone Genma's age,_ Shora prayed with her eyes closed. Kino and Onaru kept there eyes on the door.

"Team 4, Uzumaki Naruto-nii-chan."

Shora looked up, and saw to her fear that it was the guy she saw at Ichiraku's. Kino and Onaru grinned when they saw her frustration.

_Don't tell me he's our sensei! It's just getting worse._ Naruto smiled when he saw the expression on Shora's face. She drew the fingers through her hair, again.

"You three follow me," he said and pointed towards the window.

-------------------------

Shora rolled her eyes and followed him. Naruto led them to a roof, the same roof that he was on when he first became a Genin.

"How about we get to know eatchother?" Naruto began. "Tell us about yourselves. Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Shora muttered:

"Tell us a little about yourselves first. That's what you should do right?" Naruto nodded.

"That's right. I can begin. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love this village," he said and swept his hand through the air, "I dislike whoever might hurt this village, or anyone from it. My hobbies are basically training, but I have lots of others. My dream... Is to become Hokage, so that I can protect this village and its people. And that's about it. Now, you first." He pointed at Shora. She gave up a sigh.

"My name is Mizoki Shora. What I like is when I get to be alone. I dislike when everyone bothers me. I don't really have any dreams, but I want to prove to my family that I am independent, since my father is so overprotective."

_So you want to be independent,_ Naruto thought. _That's going to cause you trouble tomorrow._

"Ok, next," he said and pointed at Kino.

"My name is Yameto Kino. What I like to do is training with my little brother, because I'm the stronger one of us two. I dislike, no, I hate when people look down on me," he glared at Shora. "And my dream is to show everyone that I'm not a looser," this time he also glared on Shora.

_So you are trying to get acknowledged, just like I used to_

_Flashback_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the Ichiraku Ramen Iruka treated me to more. I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for the water to get warm. My hobbies are to eat and compare cup ramen. And my dream is to become hokage and the greatest ninja ever, so that everyone will acknowledge my power."

_End of flashback_

Kino noticed that Naruto was smiling and he frowned.

"That's a good dream," he said. "Last one." He looked at Onaru.

Onaru put his elbow on his knee and supported his head in his hand.

"My name is Zomaku Onaru. I don't feel like telling anyone my likes and dislikes. My hobbies are to sit near the river and look at the water. I don't really have a dream; I did this because it seemed interesting." Naruto nodded.

_Seems like there's someone mysterious in nearly every team_, he thought. _He reminds me of Shikamaru a little too. I think I'm gonna like these guys._

"Ok, now that we know each other, I'm gonna tell you what we are gonna do tomorrow. Tomorrow, we are gonna have a survival training."

"A survival training?" Asked Kino. "Why?" Naruto grinned.

"This is going to surprise you guys. The reason behind the training is this. Out of all eleven teams, only three will be allowed to become Genins." He showed three fingers.

"Meaning?" Said Onaru.

"That this training is a test with a dropout rate of 72.3"

"WHAT!" Yelled Kino. "That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Said Naruto. "You think just anyone can become a Genin? The graduation exam is nothing compared to what you will face tomorrow. Only those able to handle that, are allowed to become Genin. Meet me at Training Ground #4 tomorrow at 5.30 am."

"That early?" Kino was getting more and more frustrated.

_Geez, what a waste of time_, Onaru thought to himself. Naruto turned around.

"And one other thing. If you don't want to throw up..." Kino stopped in his complaints. _Throw up_?

"Don't eat breakfast," Naruto said before he vanished, leaving a cloud of something that looked like red smoke behind. _Geez, what an annoying guy_, Shora thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate reviews of course, so if you please…?


	2. The survival training starts!

This is chapter two. But I didn't really need to say that, now did I? When I wrote this, and that was a long time ago, I had a great time. xD It was a bit funny to write, so I hope you'll find it interesting.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 "The survival training starts!"**

Hinata was training at the Hyuuga Main House with Neji when Naruto suddenly poofed up from nowhere, with red chakra spinning around him.

"Huh? You're here Neji? You got finished really early," he said.

Neji and Hinata stopped.

"It's you that are late," Neji answered. "You interrupted us, what do you want?"

"So I'm not allowed to say hello to my friend? I was just gonna ask Hinata if she felt for some ramen. I haven't eaten for a while."

"So-sorry Naruto-kun but I have to train," Hinata said, pushing her index fingers against eatchothers. "And I have... Already eaten."

_Naruto-kun asked me before anyone else,_ she thought with joy.

Neji looked at her as she started to blush. He lifted an eyebrow.

"No need to ask me either Naruto," he said and faced Naruto again, "maybe you can find someone else?"

"Yeah... I guess so. Well then, I guess I'll see you later." He said before the red chakra started twirling again and he dissapeared.

"Now then Hinata-sama, let's continue," Neji said and turned to face her, only to notice she was still staring at the place Naruto dissapeared from.

Neji rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of Hinata.

"Hey, snap out of it!" She heard Nejis voice in the distance and suddenly came back to reality.

She shook her head and the blush dissapeared.

"Sorry, Neji-nii-san. I must've spaced out a bit there."

"Yes, you really did. Please get back into fighting stance." Hinata nodded and turned to face her older cousin.

-------------------------

When they took a brake Neji said:

"Hinata-sama, I can't help to notice..." Hinata widened her eyes.

_Notice what?_ She thought with fear.

"That you," Neji continued, "keeps spacing out as soon as Naruto asks you something. You can barely talk to you."

"I-it's nothing Neji-nii-san," she said nervously, "I-I. Ummm..." And she started to do her little habit with the index fingers.

Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_I know it's something,_ he thought, _but she can continue like this forever._

"Nevermind, forget about that," he said, to Hinata's relief.

Neji knew his cousin well, he would never get something out of her like that.

-------------------------

Meanwhile Shora had gone to the river, where she found one of Konoha's most spiritfull jounins training, and muttered. She had never liked him at all whenever she met him. Always talking in an annoying way, and those thick eyebrows where the most annoying thing about him. She turned around to walk away, but got stopped when she heard him say:

"Hey, Shora-san. Long time no see!"

She gave up a deep sigh.

"Yeah, hey Lee. I wish I could stay and talk but I really have to go."

"Why, you just got here?"

"Well, I just figured that I have something important to do."

"That's a shame, Shora-san. You sure it can't wait? Duties can always wait, enjoy the springtime of youth instead."

"No, no," she shook her head, "it really can't wait."

"Oh. Well, if you say so I guess it can't be helped," he said with a sad look. "Well, I hope I'll see you later."

_Never again in my whole life,_ Shora thought, but said:

"Yeah, sure," and waved before she walked away.

_Why does he always train there? I wan't to get some freetime at least. Geez!_ She thought with frustration, and instead went to the forest.

She was happy not everyone could become Genins, but it would only be bad if Kino became it. If only three teams could pass, it meant that if she wanted to pass, Kino had to come along.

_Damn it!_ She kicked a can that lay on the ground. _Why do they have to make it teams? That is so unnecessary._

She jumped up in a tree and thought through what Naruto had said.

_Flashback_

"Ok, now that we know eatchother, I'm gonna tell you what we are gonna do tomorrow. Tomorrow, we are gonna do a survival training."

"A survival training?" Asked Kino. "Why?" Naruto grinned.

"This is going to surprise you guys. The reason behind the training is this. Out of all eleven teams, only three will be allowed to become Genins."

He showed three fingers.

"Meaning?" Said Onaru.

"That this training is a test with a dropout rate of 72.3"

"WHAT!" Yelled Kino. "That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Said Naruto. "You think just anyone can become a Genin? The graduation exam is nothing compared to what you will face tomorrow. Only those able to handle that, are allowed to become Genin. Meet me at Training Ground #4 tomorrow at 5.30 am."

"That early?"

"And one other thing. If you don't want to throw up..." Kino stopped in his complaints. "Don't eat breakfast."

_End of flashback_

_Why so early, and why not eat breakfast? And why didn't they just do that test to begin with, instead of a graduation exam?_ Shora didn't find any answers. _He better explain more tomorrow,_ she thought and jumped down from the tree.

Before she landed a huge white dog suddenly ran past under her. So close that she nearly landed on it. She looked to the right where it had disappeared to see it had stopped. On top of the dog sat another jounin, Konoha's tracking expert, Inuzuka Kiba. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, so sorry, didn't know you would jump down so suddenly."

Shora raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was there?"

The man pointed at his nose.

"You smell, I knew you where there a long time before I got here."

Shora rolled her eyes. Everyone said that he had good smell, but that he could smell her so far away, when he came from a different direction. She knew that dogs followed the smell from the skin that humans constantly drop on the ground, with exception of the best nin-dogs. But he could smell her so early?

"Then you shouldn't have ran past that tree if you knew I was there," she said in an accusing tone.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry. Having a bad day today?"

Shora didn't answer. _What do you think?_ She thought, but didn't say anything.

She turned around and walked away.

"What was wrong with her?" He asked his dog, Akamaru.

"How should I know?" The dog answered.

Kiba scratched his head as the dog turned around and continued their training.

_Three annoying jounins at the same day,_ Shora thought and scratched her forehead. _Is everyone from their agegroup that annoying?_

"What? Now?" She heard a sleepy voice. "I thought I had the day off, how troublesome."

Shora gave up another sigh.

_I have to get home, seems like I'm meeting all the __**troublesome**__ people today,_ she thought and sped off into the trees towards her home.

-------------------------

Kino and Onaru decided to go do something together. Kino didn't really like Onaru, but if they were going to be a team, he might as well try to get along with him. To Kino's big surprise, Onaru spoke first.

"Why do we have to be with that hag?" He said with an angry voice.

"I have to be with her to 'even out the skill of the teams'," Kino said. "Just because I'm the worst in class. And she is the best. Why does she have to be the best one? It's never gonna work."

Onaru nodded.

"Our team won't work well. She's going to try to steal all moments."

"I don't care what they say," Kino shouted and made Onaru jump. "I will not work together with her! It's fine to be in her team, but I will not work with her."

"Come on Kino, be a little realistic. If you are in a team you usually have to work together."

Kino didn't listen. It didn't matter what he said, there was no way he was gonna work with her.

"It's not that you don't want to work with her," Onaru continued, "it's that **she** wont work with **us**."

Kino raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Onaru shrugged.

"It's just a fact." Kino stopped for a moment. Onaru noticed this and turned around.

"Calling for me now," they heard someone say. "What can she want? Geez, that woman is so troublesome. Always giving me work when I'm supposed to relax."

And the voice kept complainig about whoever the woman was when they saw him come out of the sidestreat to Onaru's right. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was looking on the ground. He didn't notice the two young ninjas who stood on the road in front of him, staring at him as he ranted.

"Every single day," he said, "she calls me to do some troublesome strategy just because no one else is skilled enough to do it."

He suddenly turned towards Kino and Onaru and before Kino could move the ninja walked right into him. The Jounin shook his head and looked up. Kino looked at him with a nasty look.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kino said and narrowed his eyes. The Jounin before him raised an eyebrow against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "You wear the foreheadprotector like you're a ninja and can't even avoid getting hit? I shouldn't have to watch my step if you're a ninja. You should be able to move out of the way. How troublesome."

And with those words he walked around them towards the Hokage's building. Kino scratched his head.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Konoha's lead strategist," said Onaru.

"Who?"

"His name is Nara Shikamaru. Like I said, he's Konoha's lead strategist. If you had payed a little attention during our classes you would know who he was. He was our teacher for a short time too. Have you forgotten?"

"I can't remember things that long ago." Onaru rolled his eyes.

-------------------------

The Hokage was doing some paperwork when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" She said, and Nara Shikamaru entered the room.

"Oh, good that you could..."

"**Could** come?" Shikamaru said. "You told the one you sent after me I **had** to come. Not only that you gives me a task on my day off, just because of that I met some troublesome young nin..."

And he continued like that as the Hokage tried to speak to him. But she lost her temper.

"QUIET!" She shouted and Shikamaru jumped. "You are the only one currently in the village who can help me with this. It's surprising how much you can complain about what happened during such a short time. Even though you're lazy you sure can talk."

Shikamaru scratched his head as a sweatdrop landed on his forehead.

"Here," she said and reached a paper towards him, "I want you to see if you can find anything wrong with this, it's for a really important mission."

Shikamaru gave up a deep sigh and grabbed it. He read it quickly and said:

"No, this is just perfect. This was so simple I'm surprised you couldn't see it."

"I don't have your brain. Thank you, you may leave."

_Next day, 5.30 am_

Kino and Onaru came walking from the north, Shora came from the east. Kino and Shora was yawning and Onaru had a hard time to keep his eyes open. The sun was just about to rise, but it didn't give much light.

"Good morning," Kino said with a sleepy voice.

Shora snorted as an answer. Onaru was quiet. Kino drew his hand through his straggly, light brown hair and Onaru wiped off a leaf that landed on his foreheadprotector. He took it off to clean it and put it back over his blonde fringe. Shora checked her ninja equipment to see if she had everything she needed, Kino and Onaru followed her example.

_2 hours later_

Naruto landed on the fence that surrounded the training ground.

"Good morning everyone." Kino twitched.

"YOU ARE LATE!!" He yelled.

Naruto put his head slantwise and cleared his throat.

_Sorry, but you have to learn patience, young ninja,_ he thought and said:

"Yes, sorry about that." He grinned. "Follow me."

He stopped on the side of a lodge and put down a clock. He hit it at the top.

"Set at noon."

_What is this supposed to mean?_ Kino thought. And he got even more confused when Naruto showed them a couple of bells.

_What the hell is the idiot thinking now?_ Shora wondered.

"You are going to take these bells from me, and you are going to do it before noon."

"But Naruto-sensei," Onaru said and Naruto glanced at him. "Why are there only two bells?"

"Because," Naruto answered, "if you don't get a bell before noon, you are going to be tied to those logs and watch me eat lunch in front of you."

_So that was why the bastart said,_ Shora thought.

_Don't eat breakfast,_ Kino thought at the same time. Naruto continued.

"If there are only two bells, at least one of you will be tied to the log." He pointed. "But it doesn't end there."

"What more can you possibly do?" Kino asked with anger.

Naruto grinned and laughed. Kino twitched, again. "Answer, sensei!" He demanded.

"It's something more behind this right, Naruto-sensei?" Onaru said.

Kino looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're right Onaru, there is something more behind this then just not getting any lunch. If you can't get a bell before noon..."

Kino started to become nervous when he paused.

"You will be sent back to the academy." Kino gnashed, Onaru didn't make an expression and Shora thought:

_Yes!! Now I won't have to be with Kino!_

Naruto laughed inside.

_Earlier that morning_

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku ramen with Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi, his old sensei, and his old acedemy teacher Iruka.

"So, how do you like your team so far?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Kino is just like me, Onaru reminds me of Shikamaru. He will probably be a good strategist if he becomes a ninja. And Shora is the arrogant one. Sort of like Sasuke used to be." He scratched his chin. "So you can say that... I like them pretty much."

He grinned.

"I thought so," Kakashi said. "So what are you planning to do with them today?"

"If they fail to work together, and they probably will, I think I'll try the same method like you. The "don't feed the one tied to the log" method. It worked on us."

"It doesn't work on many people," said Iruka.

"He's right," said Kakashi, "don't you remember? I told you that you were the first, and that everyone else was just idiots who just did what I said."

"I do, that's why I think it will work."

"But it's your first team Naruto," Iruki pointed out. "It's not sure it will work."

Naruto nodded.

"I know, that's why I said it would work." Iruka frowned.

"Because if they don't go against my rule, they are not worthy to be called a ninja, eh, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "It shows that you used to be my student."

Naruto grinned and finished his ramen.

_Back at the training ground_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Kino yelled at Naruto and dragged him back to reality.

"It means excactly what I said," he answered. "If you want to be able to get them before noon we should get started quickly so quit your nagging." Kino narrowed his eyes. "Thank you. To get a bell you have to come at me with an intent to kill, or you won't be able to get one."

"You?" Kino said. "We're going to come at you with an intent to kill? How old are you, 17?"

"I don't need to answer that," Naruto told him and raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like either Shora or Onaru mind. No one listens to the dead last."

Kino twitched. Naruto had crossed the line, but that was his purpose. Kino dragged out a kunai from his holster and charged at Naruto. Onaru yelled:

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto smiled.

"He can't insult me!" Kino answered. "I'm going to surpass Shora, you just wait and see!" Just when he was about to stab Naruto with his kunai, Naruto twitched his index finger and stopped the kunai with the top of the finger.

"Huh?" Kino said and looked at the kunai; the edge was gone.

"No need to be so hasty," he heard a voice from behind.

Kino widened his eyes, and when he looked back he saw a copy of his sensei holding a kunai against his neck. Shora and Onaru were also surprised.

_When did he manage to do a Kage Bunshin?_ Onaru asked himself, and Shora thought:

_When did he form that seal? He just moved a finger from what I could see._

"How did you...?" Kino said.

"I haven't even said start yet," Naruto continued. "But it seems that you won't hesitate to kill me now. Good. Well then."

The kage bunshin disappeared and left smoke after it.

"Let's begin." Kino threw away the kunai with a humiliated face and made himself ready.

"Ready." Shora put her hand closer to the shuriken holster. "Set." Onaru clenched his fist. "Start!" Shora threw three shurikens with an incredible speed before she jumped away. Naruto moved slightly to the left to avoid them.

_Now,_ he thought, _let's see what you guys can do._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that was the end of it. I hope you enjoyed it. The story is poorly written in the beginning, I know. I become a better writer for each chapter. At least I think so... It will become better, really. xD


	3. The Rookie's skills

Hmm... Been a little slow with the update considering that I'm already done with chapter 14... Oh well. Here's the next chapter anyway. This is kinda a repeat of Team 7's survival training, with a slight difference to it. So I don't really want to hear any complaints on it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 3 "The Rookies skills" **

_In the allied village of the sand_

Sabaku no Gaara was sitting in the village's library with piles of books in front of him. He had a lot of work to do, but something had been bothering the young kazekage for some time. He rested his face in his hand as he turned the page and yawned. He had been searching through several books that morning. The door opened and Gaara lifted his head from the book. He saw his sister in the door.

"There you are Gaara," she said, when she saw all the books. She lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Don't you have work to do?"

Now Gaara noticed she carried a pile of papers in her arms. Gaara shrugged.

"I know that," he said with a sleepy voice. "But there is something else I feel like I must do."

"You have been sitting here for two days, the work keeps increasing. You must do something."

Gaara drank water from the glass beside him and yawned again.

"Not only that, you haven't slept for days either. You know you should do that now, or you'll pass out."

Gaara gave up a sigh. "Temari, you don't have to worry so much about me. I know my own limits." He turned the page again and muttered: "Geez, whatever I read I just can't find it."

"I don't care how important this is," his sister said.

He heard she was starting to loose her temper. He glanced at her and stood up.

"Fine," he said and closed the book, "I'll do some work. And if it will make you feel better, I'll sleep tonight."

He didn't have the energy to argue with his sister. Even if he tried to not show it, he was tired. Temari grinned a little and turned to go back to Gaara's office. He closed the book and held in a yawn before he followed his sister.

_Back at the training ground_

Naruto looked around him. He didn't see any of them, but then he heard a sound behind him and turned around. There stood Kino. Naruto smiled.

"Let's just get this over with already," he shouted and pointed at Naruto, who was still smiling.

_You really __are__ like me after all,_ Naruto thought for himself. _If you guys succed it will be interesting to see how you will change._

"You're a little strange for a ninja," he said to Kino, that snorted.

"The only thing that's wierd is your whiskers," he answered.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. This reminded him about what he said to Kakashi that day.

"A ninja is supposed to conceal his presence and hide," he said when he finished laughing, "not challenge someone openly like this, idiot."

Naruto crossed the line he had kept approaching during that single morning and Kino ran towards him. Naruto paid no attention to him and yawned a little. Kino noticed this with anger.

"You can't just joke around with me!" He shouted and aimed a right to Naruto's cheek.

Somewhere in a tree sat Onaru. _Geez, that idiot. Charge in like that with such a sweeping movements,_ he thought. _There's no way a jounin will get hit..._

And he got stopped in that though when Kino's punch hit Naruto.

"See, I told you!" Kino shouted with a smile, and widened his eyes.

Suddenly the Naruto he hit dissapeared and left smoke after it. _What the?_ He thought.

"However," a voice said from behind, "you're worse then I was."

Kino didn't hesitate and turned around to punch his sensei behind him. Naruto took the hit in his hand and held Kino there.

"Ninja tactical knowhow #1," he said with a smile, "taijutsu. I will teach you guys that first."

Kino aimed a kick at his head, which Naruto ducked under. Kino then jumped over him and aimed a left at his neck. When he hit, he saw that it was another clone.

"You're pretty good in taijutsu. However, you shouldn't let the enemy get behind you idiot."

_What did he do?_ Kino thought and turned around. Naruto was squatting and Kino noticed he held some kind of seal.

_The tiger seal?_ He thought _What is he planning to do?_ Kino just stood there out of curiosity.

"The move my sensei used on me when I had this training," his sensei said and grinned. "Konoha Taijutsu style, a thousand years of pain."

Kino suddenly felt a shooting pain coming from his ass.

_What the hell?_ He thought when Naruto shot him away into the water. Naruto stood up.

_The move of an idiot, fit for an idiot,_ Shora thought from her hiding spot.

Naruto took one of his bells and put it down at a tree.

"He should see this one when he gets out of the water," he said to himself and walked away.

Shora had been analyzing him all the time. _Even though I hate to admit it, that Jounin is pretty good. Kino's taijutsu may not be the best, but it is above avarage for our age. But that Jounin made it look like below avarage. Even if I fight Kino, I get at least one hit. That Jounin is just playing with him. Neither did he show any openings, and he still hasn't shown any real skill. He's good for being so young._ She scratched her chin. _If I let Kino get caugh in that trap he made there, and wait and see if Naruto comes back. Maybe I can find an opening then_

Further into the forest Naruto stopped. He put the right index and middle finger over his left ones and said:

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Then his two clones went back to watch the trap, and Naruto went to look for the other two.

Kino came up from the water, coughing. _Damn it, it was like my taijutsu was a kid's game,_ he thought. _And what the hell was that? Even though I haven't paid any huge attention during class, I know that a Kage Bunshin divide the chakra evenly between the user and the clone. Which means if he made two he should just have 1/3 chakra left, and yet he manage to move so quickly without tiring himself. How much chakra does that guy have?_

He saw a shimmer in the corner of his eye. Under the tree in the middle of the open space he saw one of the bells. His eyes showed stars.

"Looks like he was in a big hurry if he dropped that bell," he said to himself and grinned, stood up and ran over to the tree.

_As I thought,_ Shora said to herself, _he's going straight into it._

Kino laughed as he bent down to grab the bell, when a rope grabbed his ancle.

One of Naruto's clones grinned when he saw it. _No wonder Kakashi-sensei did this to me. It really works._

He walked out of the forest while the other clone kept watch. _Let's find out where one of the others are,_ he thought and walked up to Kino. He picked up the bell.  
"Your attacks are filled with unnecessery movements," he said, copying what Kakashi told him; because it was simply true. "If you're a ninja, think out a strategy instead of just attacking. Such attacks are simple to counter. Your taijutsu is not too bad, but if you don't have a plan, you have no chance if you meet a foreign ninja." Kino narrowed his eyes. "And, don't fall for such an obvious trap, stupid."

"Shut up! I bet you would fall for this."

Naruto shook his head. "Not anymore." Kino raised an eyebrow.

"A ninja needs to think underneath the underneath," Naruto told him.

"You don't need to tell me something I already know!" Kino shouted and shook his fist.

"I'm telling you this because you don't know," Naruto said with an angry voice to stop Kino's complaining. "You don't know anything about ninjas."

Suddenly three shurikens hit him in the neck. _There she is,_ the other clone thought. Shora had a grin on her face as she watched them hit. Kino shouted:

"Shora you idiot! Sure we should come at him like we tried to kill him, but this is going overboard! You..."

The Naruto that got hit disappeared. _Another clone?_ Kino thought. Shora cursed herself for not seeing that coming.

_He just wanted to find out where I was that bastard!_ She thought and ran away. _He send out a clone to take care of that? What is he planning? And where the hell is he now? He's starting to annoy me._ She sped through the forest without noticing the clone following her.

In the meantime Naruto had found Onaru's hiding spot. _So you decided not to come help your teammate because of fear?_ He thought as he looked at him. He was trembling a little.

"Trying to figure out a plan?" Naruto asked him out loud, which made him jump. He stood up and turned around.

"Ninja tactical knowhow #2" Onaru frowned. "Genjutsu, I'm going to teach you that."

_Genjutsu? If you just tell me there's no way I'll fall for that._ Naruto formed the rat seal and vanished.

Onaru widened his eyes. What kind of genjutsu would this be? They usually vanish slowly, not as quick as that.

Then he saw his sister come out from a tree, but she was really wounded. Onaru's eyes filled with tears.

_This is genjutsu, I know it is,_ he thought to himself. Then his sister vanished, and Naruto stood in front of him.

"This genjutsu is my own," he told Onaru. "What helped me develop it was my skills as a prankster. Even though you know this is a genjutsu, you can't avoid to pass out." He grinned as Onaru's view started to blurr, and then loose conciousness.

"However it will teach you to notice any other genjutsu cast at you. I developed it especiallt for this occasion," he said and smiled.

At that time Shora had noticed the clone who was after her. And to her rising aggravation the time was running out. She finally hit the clone with a kunai, and it vanished.

"Another clone!?" She shouted in anger. "DAMN IT!"

She threw a kunai in to a tree, and noticed Naruto standing there. She clenched her fist.

"It's not good for a ninja to loose his temper," Naruto said with a calm voice. "I might not be the right person to tell you that, but it is the truth."

Shora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean not the right person?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I don't need to tell you that. A ninja should stay calm and wait for the right moment. That's what you did when I talked to Kino, right? That's what you should do."

"It didn't work," she said and clenched her fist harder. "Just a warning, I'm different from Kino. A lot different."

"After you get a bell, you can tell me that, Shora-chan." She smiled and pulled a rope behind her. Naruto widened his eyes.

_A trap?_

A huge log with kunais and shurikens sticking out from it flew against him. Naruto smiled, it was too easy.

_She knows how to make Shuriken Kage Bunshin? She really is different_, he thought.

"You've chosen a bad place to fight me in," she said and smiled.

"How come? Will you tell me?" Naruto asked her. She pointed to the river.

"My family specializes in water jutsus. You followed my lead." Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"A plan, huh? Maybe you aren't so bad after all." She grinned and started to form handseals. Naruto widened his eyes.

_That jutsu is chuunin level. Sure it's not that good, but I didn't except her to be able to do that._

"Suiton: Mizuranppa!" She shouted and lifted water from the river.

It flew at high speed against her sensei. The water inside of it formed into small needles. She made a satisfied smile. Her sensei was gone.

_Where is he know, huh? Left, right, above, behind? No, then where?_ She just stood there, when she heard a sound from behind her.

"I'm beneath you." _What!?_ Shora thought. _How the hell could he..._?

"Fuuton: Ropes of Wind!" She heard Naruto say and she was no longer able to move.

Naruto walked to her with his hand held up in front of him. Then she heard him from another direction.

"I admit, you are good."

"You," she said, unable to hide the anger in her voice, "how many clones can you make?"

"I'm going to be honest with you. Without tiring myself out too much, I can make three thousand." Shora widened her eyes in surprise.

"How is that possible?"

"I have a lot of chakra," Naruto simply said. "Times up." Shora heard the alarm ring.

"Damn it." She was released from the ropes of wind that he tied her up with and followed him back to the logs.

When they got back there, Onaru was already in place by the logs. He didn't look happy. Shora sat down on the other side of the middle log. Naruto went and released Kino from the trap. And tied him to the log. He then walked and took two lunch meals and put them infront of Shora and Onaru. They both lifted an eyebrow. And Kino shouted in anger:

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!?"

"I lied when I said you would be tied to the log if you didn't get a bell. I was gonna tie the one who did the worse there."

Kino narrowed his eyes and started to complain. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Or," Kino stopped, "the one who didn't hide." Kino growled.  
"About the results. None of you are going to become Genins." Shora and Kino swore. "And none of you, are going back to the academy."

"What do you mean?" Onaru asked loudly so that Naruto could hear him over Kino's shouting.

"I mean... QUIET!" Kino stopped. "Thank you. I mean that you are not worthy to be called ninja." This time, he crossed Shora's line

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I can understand Kino."

"Hey!"

"But you are a Jounin! We are just Genin. So what if we didn't get the bells, this test was to show you our skills, right?"

Naruto shook his head as an answer.

"Then what was it's meaning?" Onaru asked.

"Didn't you ever wonder why we put you together in teams?" They nodded. "You can't figure it out?"

"Of course not!" Kino shouted in anger.

"Would you tell us?" Onaru calmly asked.

Naruto nodded.

"The reason you were put together in teams and was forced to do this test is... Teamwork."

Shora and Kino both said:

"WHAT? THEN WHY ARE THERE ONLY TWO BELLS?"

Naruto gave up a sigh.

"This test was made to turn you against each other," he said with a voice that gave them the expression that he was tired of them. "It is to prepare you for your missions. In every mission you risk your life, and people will die or get sacrificed in different ways. You can't avoid it. If someone get's taken hostage, you must be ready to sacrifice that person if there is no other way. That is, sadly to say, the life of a ninja."

"Then why do we have to go back to the academy just because we didn't work together?" Kino asked.

Naruto gave up a sigh.

"If the teamwork has flaws, someone will die." All three of them got surprised. "You see this stone? This is a memorial stone for those who are seen as hero's in the village."

"Really? Then I..." Kino said, but Naruto interrupted him.

"But they are not normal heroes."

"Huh?"

"These are the people that have been killed during missions. Some of my friends names are carved on it." He turned around to face them. "You wear those foreheadprotectors, and you are allowed to be proud of it. But being a ninja is painful, you don't know how it is. It isn't easy."

Kino looked down at the ground, Shora frowned and Onaru didn't show any expressions.

"Kino!" Kino looked up. "You wanted to prove you were stronger then those two and decided to only work for yourself. Onaru! You thought that if you helped Kino he might take the bell and make you be sent back to the academy. Shora! You just wanted to show that you were independant and better then them, so you worked on your own. But when you are a ninja, your own skill is as important as teamwork. You have skill enough already, you have to work on teamwork."

"But..." She started.

"No buts! I know more about the pain of loosing a teammate then you do. Even if you hate them, you will sooner or later find out you can't live without them. You have probably been taught that ninja's shouldn't show feelings. Konoha is different, I don't know why they still teach you that. The shinobi of Konoha rely on their feelings. That is what makes us strong. When we have to protect something or someone close to us, we show our true strength."

Shora was surprised. This was the way Konoha ninjas fight?

"I'm going to give you another chance. Shora and Onaru, eat up. But don't feed Kino."

"What!?"  
"It is punishment for not listening to me when you got caught in the trap."

He snorted. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine this way."

Naruto started walked away. _Will this work on you guys?_

"Oh, and one last thing," he said and turned around. "I'm going to tell you something my sensei told me the day I had this training. In this world, ninjas who break the rules are called trash, but those who doesn't take care of their friends are even worse trash." 

Shora didn't understand anything. Was this the way Konoha looked at ninjas? She decided not to think about it and started to eat.

Kino's stomach growled. She glanced at him. _Those who doesn't take care of their friends are even worse trash, huh?_ She looked down at the food. _Maybe I should..._ Then she decided, she reached out the food towards Kino.

"Here." Kino widened his eyes and Onaru choked on his food. He coughed and said:

"What are you doing? You want us to fail?"

"Don't you see stupid?" Shora said to him. "Those who doesn't take care of their friends are even worse trash. I've never considered Kino as a friend, but we are teammates now. We have to take care of each other, even if we go back to the academy."

Onaru winked. He suddenly understood the reason behind this rule. He took up some food with the sticks.

"Here, I'm not really that hungry." Kino just looked at them.

"You guys..." He began. Onaru smiled and gave him the food.

Naruto smiled. _Ok, it's time_, he thought.

He came up right in front of them with red chakra around him. His eyes were glowing red and his whiskers had became bigger. Onaru, Shora and Kino looked at him with a frightened look. Then Naruto let the chakra disappear and his eyes were switching from blue to red.

_What the hell was that_? Shora thought.

Naruto grinned and said: "You guys, my first team, passed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. This is the only chapter of the first three i **really** like. Those afterwards this chapter are more carefully made, so you will probably see more... "quality" in the ones coming up. And it's kinda after this chapter the real plot begins.

Reviews appriciated, as usual.


	4. The secret behind sealing a Bijuu

Ok, here's the next chapter. x It's a very short one, and it explains my view of the sealing jutsus.

Oh and btw, about chapter 2. I have put up some comments at the top and the bottom, but it just won't show. And I've actually fixed it the same way as all the others. I don't understand why it just won't change. Ah well...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 "The secret behind sealing a Bijuu."**

Under the time Naruto had some fun with the rookies, Gaara was doing paperwork. He didn't pay much attention to it though. Sure, he could tell Temari what he was actually doing in the library all day, but he wasn't so sure it would make a huge different. He gave up a sigh, when Temari suddenly burst in. Gaara jumped.

"I caught you!" She shouted.

"Temari, can you keep your voice down," Gaara complained and put his hands over his ears.

"My head hurts."

"That's because you haven't slept stupid."

Gaara glared at his sister. "You could at least show your brother, the **Kazekage**, some respect."

"Is it just me, or are you beginning to get a little spoiled?" She asked Gaara and glared back.

Her brother gave up another sigh. "What did you caught me with?"

Temari grinned. "Not working."

Gaara put his head for rest in his hand.

"This doesn't seem important at the moment," he simply answered when his older brother entered.

"Seriously Gaara, you are starting to fall behind," he said in defence of his sister.

"Not you too Kankurou," Gaara said as he yawned.

"I agree with Temari, you are getting a little spoiled. You should try to decrease the pile of work."

He pointed at the wall, were three meter high piles of paper stood. Gaara glanced at them, and moaned.

"It's your fault Gaara," Kankurou told him. "If you just stopped to spend your time in the library you wouldn't have this much work. With you gone me and Temari have been forced to deal with lending out missions. It's about time that the **Kazekage** get's back to the **Kazekage's** duties."

Gaara lifted his head from the hand.

"Fine, he said. But then it looks like I will have to tell you what I was doing in the library. If I'm going to work with this," he pointed at the pile, "you'll have to help me with finding what I was looking for."

Kankurou and Temari glanced at each other. Gaara pointed at two chairs in front him, and his siblings sat down. He took out a paper from one of his drawers and put it down on the desk.

"Well, to put it simple," he began, "after Konoha and Sand defeated Akatsuki I got a little curious about what they were doing. Extracting the Bijuu's I mean. I decided to make some studies on sealing jutsus. In the beginning I was in the library at night, but as time passed by I noticed that I began to get tired. I was afraid something like that would happen, since I don't have the Shukaku anymore. So I had to begin to read during day. That was about a year ago."

"You didn't get tired until after a year?" Temari asked.

"You thought I was sleeping, I know. But I was in the library. Yes, it took a whole year before I noticed that. Anyway, that's when the pile of work started to grow a little higher, but I still kept up with it. Then I noticed something interesting two days ago."

"When you started to sit there without leaving."

Gaara nodded and continued.

"First, I studied the seal Naruto has," he said. "It was, no is, a four elemental seal. It consists of the elements fire, wind, water and earth. This is the most interesting thing I found out, the sealing jutsu Akatsuki used, was a nine elemental jutsu."

"Nine elements, but there only are five, right?" Kankurou said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, only five main elements, but there are special ones, who is created by mixing two main elements. So I figured, why nine elements? The answer is simple. Every Bijuu has an own element. The Shukaku has sand, and the Kyuubi has fire, the most destructive element. Are you starting to see where I'm getting at?"

"Maybe," Kankurou said.

"To be able to seal a Bijuu, the seal must consist of at least three elements. Its own element, the element that makes it stronger and the element that weakens it. We take the Kyuubi as an example. The Kyuubi's main element is, after what I discovered, fire. Wind makes fire stronger; it's the fire's fuel. Water weakens it, or extinguishes it. The fire and wind, and the water, rely on different things."

He paused to drink from the glass of water on his desk.

"You must know by now that the Bijuu reacts on your emotions." They nodded. "That is the fuel of the wind and fire. The water relies on your will. The reason Naruto was very unstable when the seal started to weaken is that he is very emotional. But that is not the only reason. The elements are not the best combination. What does earth do when water covers it?"

"Suck it up," Temari said.

"Exactly, even when Naruto's will is strong, the earth sucks away some of the water and that gives the fire a little more space. The seal has been stable now though."

"And the Shukaku?" Kankurou asked his older brother.

Gaara smiled. "Sand is one of the four remaining elements. I know two others, snow and wood, which is made by mixing water and wind, and water and earth. I'm not so sure about the last one, I haven't figured it out yet, but I have to. The Shukaku's main element is sand, and what powers sand is earth. You know that one of the Shukaku's abilities is to mix the earth's minerals with the sand. And what weakens sand is water."

"So why does Akatsuki need a nine elemental jutsu?" This time it was Temari who asked.

"To seal all the Bijuus in one place they need to use the same jutsu. And to be able to weaken every Bijuu enough you need to have their weaknesses. That is also the reason they needed nine people. Everyone of them controlled one element. Just to make sure it worked Pein was the one who kept away the element who made the Bijuu's own element stronger. Kisame kept a hold on the element that was the bijuus' own, so that its power wouldn't increase, since he had the most chakra of the members. My guess is that Itachi took care of the part where they weakened the Bijuu's own power. And everyone else kept the other elements away."

Gaara stopped and started to think. For some reason he remembered the fight he had with the Akatsuki, against someone named Deidara. Then he suddenly got a brainwave.

"Hey Gaara, why did you stop?"

"I know the last element. It's another mix between earth and water, but it doesn't produce wood."

"What? What's the element?" Kankurou asked.

"Deidara's bloodline limit," Gaara answered with excitement. "I would never have figured it out if I hadn't fought him. That explosive clay he uses, he makes it himself. By mixing water and earth."

"You're telling us that the last element is clay?" Kankurou asked his older brother with doubt.

Gaara nodded. "No doubt about it. Deidara controlled his own element. That's why they needed him in the Akatsuki. He was one of the last skilled ones in that clan, and the only one that was good enough for that purpose, at the moment."

"What about the other special elements?" Gaara shook his head.

"They are not as special as clay."  
"You're not trying to do what I think you're trying to do, right?" Temari asked with worry in her voice.

"What is it that you think I'm trying to do?" Gaara asked and looked at her.

"You're not planning to get the Shukaku back are you?"

Kankurou looked at her sister with a surprised face. Gaara stood up and walked over to the window.

"It is for the good of the village," he simply said.

"What good has the Shukaku ever done for the village? Gaara, don't do this!" Temari had also stood up. "You're not going to sacrifice yourself again, I won't let you!"

Temari's eyes filled with tears. Gaara closed his.

"This has nothing to do with what the Shukaku has done. It's what he can do." Temari dried her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone by chance would be able to get their hands on the Shukaku, this village is as good as gone. If someone made a Jinchuuriki out of the Shukaku in another village, this one can be completely destroyed. This village is surrounded by sand. He is the village's most powerful weapon, but he can easily be turned against us now that he's out of our control."

"And you are willing to become the possessor of that power again?"

Gaara turned to face her. "I have become weak. Weaker then I used to be. Sure, I have some jutsu's, and I can still control sand, but nothing that can really protect the village. The Shukaku is too of a great loss to leave as he is. This time it is at least my choice. I would like you two to support me."

Kankurou spoke. "I'm right with you bro."

Gaara smiled at him. Temari felt she was in a pressed situation. Gaara put his hands on her shoulder.

"It will be different this time. You worry too much."

"I just don't want you to be in such pain again," she said, trying not to cry.

Gaara just kept smiling. Temari shook her head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm willing to try."

She looked into her brother's eyes. She didn't see any doubt in them. That gave her the feeling that he was completely aware of what he was doing.

"I'll do whatever I can." Gaara removed the hand from her shoulder.

"Great!" He said with enthusiasm. "I want you to search through the books in the library about how you extract a Bijuu. And find the only jutsu that can possibly brake trough the nine elemental seal. I have a feeling we will have to use people who can control their own element though. The sand is no problem, I can do that." He smiled. "The problem is the clay and the snow."

"What about the wood?" Kankurou asked

"There is one man who can control that element. He's in Konoha. The one who was with Naruto when we supported them against Akatsuki."

"You mean Yamato?"

Gaara nodded. "We need to find someone from the same clan as Deidara in the Hidden Village of Rock. However, Deidara's name can not be very popular there. The biggest problem is snow. If you find a jutsu, I'm going to talk to the council. Hopefully they will understand my reason and agree. And then we will send a message to Konoha to see if they have any idea where to get someone who can control snow. You go to the library," he took a few papers from the piles along the wall, "and I'll take care of these."

He put them down on the desk. Temari and Kankurou nodded and strode out of the room. When they were out of the room Gaara grinned and pushed the papers aside.

"No way I'm going to be able to work with these now. I'm going to get some rest." He laid down his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

_Back in Konoha_

"We passed?" Kino said, and couldn't hide his happiness, neither how surprised he was.

"Yes, you did. Can't believe Kakashi-sensei doubted you would," Naruto said and laughed.

"We're starting our missions tomorrow. Make sure that you get in time."

"I say the same to you sensei," Onaru said.

Naruto gave him a smile and walked over to free Kino.

"Sure, I will," he said. "Well, you guys walk back on your own, I have something to do. See you later guys." And he dissapeared.

"What was that chakra that he showed when we fed Kino, and why does he use the same chakra when he dissapears?" Shora asked the others.

"How should I know?" Kino said, and Onaru shrugged.

"I'm sure he's hiding something," she said and scratched her chin. "And I'm going to find out what."

Onaru and Kino rolled their eyes and gave eachother a glance that said: Why does she even care?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end. I have nothing to add. xD Reviews please! 8D


	5. The first day as a Genin

Yeah I know, it took ages for me to update the next chapter. I've been so lazy you see. Sorry about that.

This is... The chapter I'm probably the least proud of. But it's still pretty funny... I think. Well, enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: "The first day as a Genin"**

Naruto appeared outside of the village, where a black haired man with a Mist forehead protector stood waiting for him.

"So, what have you find?" He asked the man.

"I've found one statue in the Hidden Village of Rain, and one at the border of Fire and Rice country. However, that statue is hard to discover. Why do you want to find them?"

"I have a feeling it will be useful, for some reason. See if you can find some more until next week. I would prefer if we didn't need to go into the Hidden Rain." The man shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do, but it's not an easy task you ask me to do."

"I know. I really thank you for it."

"Don't you worry about it, it's just enough to return my favour to you for saving my life."

The man turned around to walk away and said: "I think there is something strange going on, just wanted to warn you."

"I got it, thanks again."

The man raised his hand as a goodbye and sped off into the forest.

_Something strange you say?_

Naruto frowned when he teleported himself back into the village. Shikamaru appeared behind him.

"What was that about Naruto?" He asked as Naruto turned around to face his friend. Naruto smiled.

"Shikamaru, you find out too much for your own good. It was nothing you have to worry about."

"Well, I don't really worry about it, but Hokage-sama does." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's really too troublesome for me to try to figure out, but if she asks you, maybe you should tell her?"

Naruto shook his head. "You can tell her that it's nothing to worry about, and that I'm doing it for a friend."

_Geez, that gu__y's so troublesome all the time, _Shikamaru thought annoyingly.

"Care to join me for some ramen?" Naruto asked him. He shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do. That annoying Hokage gave me a very troublesome mission that I must get going on now. I'm waiting for my team. Geez, damn S-rank missions."

Naruto laughed, that was so like Shikamaru. Even though he completes the missions perfectly, he just can't be positive about it.

"You have to change that attitude of yours Shikamaru," he said to the lazyass in front of him.

Shikamaru gave up a sigh.

"I am me, you are you. Nothing can change that." Naruto laughed again.

_His normal excuse, but a more reliable guy then him you can't find._

"Whatever, see you when you get back Shikamaru."  
"Yeah, **if** I get back."  
"Quit joking around, of course you'll get back," Naruto said and punched Shikamaru gently on the arm. "Well, I guess I'll ask Hinata instead."

_Hinata? I thought he liked Sakura,_ Shikamaru thought. _Oh right, she's with Sasuke now. Poor Naruto._

-------------------------

Kino, Shora and Onaru were walking into the barbeque to get something to eat. They were all very hungry. The only reason Shora spent time with them was because they were going to be a team and she thought that she might at least **try** to get along with them. They sat down at the table and decided to take an all you can eat barbeque.

"Then there is something else," Shora said and Kino rolled his eyes again.

"Give up on that already, it's just gonna be a waste of time," he told her, but it was of no use.

"Did you see his eyes?" Onaru and Kino nodded. "Why were they red? What exactly is he?"

None of them found an answer.

-------------------------

Hinata had time to go with Naruto to get some ramen this time. She was happy that he had asked her, but it made her upset he only asked her as a friend. But even if she tried, she never managed to tell him how she felt. When they got to the restaurant they saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting there. Naruto stopped for a moment. He hadn't yet gotten used to the thought of Sakura being together with Sasuke.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and pushed her index fingers.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's nothing," he said. "Come on. Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" He waved to them as they turned around.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Sakura replied and Sasuke nodded to him.  
"

So, Naruto, I'm curious, how did they do?" Sasuke asked him as he sat down.

Naruto grinned. "They passed." Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes.

"Your first team?"

"Yep, how about yours?"

Sasuke shook his head. "They didn't get it, neither did Shikamaru's. Neji's did though."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask him that when I came to get Hinata."

"I'm surprised that you made them pass, considering they were probably the worst match up. What did you do?"

Naruto laughed. "Simple, I told them the truth."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He grabbed his best friend's shoulder.

"Naruto, ever since I came back here, I've noticed you are truly a man who knows his words."

_Flashback_

Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside of the part of the village that used to be the Uchihas. It was now completely empty and it was so quiet it made Naruto freeze inside. Sasuke remembered the day when he came back here that day. It hadn't changed a bit. The stores were still covered with planks and it hadn't been cleaned up yet. The merchandise was still lying on the ground. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he shook it off.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Naruto asked him and dragged him out of his memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "Let's go."

They walked into the empty street. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was lost in his memories. He remembered all the times he had walked these streets with his brother. How he always seemed so happy the way it was. But yet he killed them all. Itachi never gave him a decent answer for his actions, not even at the moment of his death. The only thing he told Sasuke before he killed him was that what he said on that day was true, that there was nothing else behind it.

Then they reached their destination, and the only place Sasuke feared to face, his old home. He stopped and looked over the house. It felt nostalgic to be back. He gave up a deep sigh, and thought about how it would be if everyone was still alive. Naruto had stopped to wait for him. He knew this was important, and let his best friend take the time he needed. Sasuke dug deeper into his memories and he no longer saw Naruto standing in front of him, but his own mother and father, and his brother in the background.

After a few minutes he forced himself to return to reality, gathered his courage, and stepped inside. Naruto and Sasuke took off their sandals and walked into the house. Naruto was completely quiet and followed Sasuke as he walked through the house, remembering all his happy years there. Together with a brother who was wearing a big secret.

Now that Sasuke had gotten his revenge, he couldn't help but to wonder what Itachi actually felt all those years he lived here. He would never understand it, but he felt that he wanted to. What was it that his brother hid all those years? Sasuke also had the feeling that Itachi didn't really try to kill him when they fought. Did he feel some kind of pain he would never understand?

Naruto looked at him trying to see any emotions in his eyes, and he wondered what his friend was thinking at the moment.

Then they reached the final room, where Sasuke had found his murdered parents and Itachi. He stopped in the middle of the room, where the white stripes that showed how his parents lied were still there. He fell down to his knees, and he could no longer keep away his tears.

Naruto stood behind him when the tears started to fall to the floor. Again, Naruto waited as Sasuke mourned over his dead parents.

After a few minutes Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Naruto kneeling. His eyes gave Sasuke an expression that Naruto felt his pain, and was sorry for him. His life was now right here, together with his best friend.

"It's time to put this behind you Sasuke," Naruto said to him. "You have other people now, other people to call your family. And I promise you, they will never disappear. I give you my word on that."

Sasuke smiled. "I know Naruto, I know. Neither will they," he said, referring to his parents. "They will always be here."

He put his hand on his chest and stood up.

"Thank you, Naruto, for coming with me."

"It's the least I can do for you, brother."

He smiled. Sasuke understood what he meant. To Sasuke, Naruto was the brother he never had. He was different from Itachi; he cared for Sasuke and was worried about him. His true family was right in front of him, and they would never disappear.

_End of flashback_

When he came out of his thought he saw that Naruto had just ate two bowls of ramen. He let out a small laugh at his friend. Naruto glanced at him.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing at all, I just remembered how much you ate."

He took Sakura's hand. "Come sweetie, let's go." He kissed her cheek and they stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto snorted as an answer, his mouth was full with ramen.

_Next day_

"Arrgh! He said he would come in time," Kino shouted out after they'd been waiting for an hour. "He'd better have a good reason."

He jumped when Naruto appeared in front of them, and Shora noticed that chakra again.

"Sorry I'm late, there was an important meeting with Tsunade-Obaa-chan."

"Oh really? What kind of meeting?" Shora asked.

"Well, it's none of your business," he answered and smiled at her. "Well, I have our missions, so we can start right away."

"What mission are we gonna do first?" Kino said with enthusiasm. "What, what, what?"

_Oh, you're not gonna like this young man_, Naruto thought and cleared his throat.

"This is funny, this is the exact mission I started with," he said and scratched his head. "Retrieve the Feudal Lord's wife's lost cat Tora."

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT!?" Kino yelled. Shora hit him in the head.

"Idiot, don't shout so loud!"

Naruto gave up a sigh.

"It's a D-rank mission," he answered. "All Genins start of with these. And it won't change for a while, so get over it."

Kino snorted. "Fine!" He said.

"Okay then, we'll take these wireless radars and search the surroundings after a grey cat with a ribbon on its left ear."

He didn't look at the description when he said it; he knew what the cat looked like. He would like to just let it be, but a mission is a mission. _Poor cat, it needs a new owner._ He handed over the radios.

"Contact me on this when you have the target. Then we'll figure out a plan to catch it."

"Why do we need a plan," Onaru asked. "It's just a cat."

Naruto gave up a high laugh.

"You don't know this cat," he said and wiped tears out of his eyes. "It's a pro in running away. It will take you at least an hour to catch it."  
"Why is it a pro?" Shora asked.  
"This cat has run away several times for over 6 years. It knows how to shake off ninjas." He grinned. "Off you go."

And they sped off to the east.

"Hey Neji," he said when he heard the Hyuuga come walking behind him.

"Hello. What mission did they get?"

"To retrieve the lost cat Tora, if you can call it lost," he answered with a laugh. "What about your team?"

Neji jerked his head in the direction of an, at the moment, abandon home.

"They are cleaning it up so that someone can move in," he said.

"I better get going," Naruto said.

Neji nodded and turned around to watch his team. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds and then walked down the street.

_One hour later_

"Naruto-sensei," he heard Kino's voice in the radio, "we have discovered the target."

_About time_, Naruto thought with a smile. "Good, follow her. When she stops, hide yourself and capture her on my signal."

"Got it," all three answered.

Naruto sat in a tree while watching Shino gather up bugs.

"Naruto," Shino said as he covered one of the boxes, "what is it that you want?"

Naruto jumped off the tree. "What I told everyone this morning, about what I had been doing with the help of a Rain Ninja."

Shino faced him. "You want me to send some bugs to the statues he found and see if they can sense any huge chakra inside of it."

Naruto nodded.

"I will help you, because that's what friends do," he said and walked away.

Naruto scratched his head. _Why does he always say it that way_? He asked himself. Makes me believe he doesn't really care about anyone. Even though he's very reliable.

"Naruto-sensei, she has stopped, and she hasn't noticed us yet," he heard Onaru say.

"Ok, this needs some planning," Naruto told them. "You are not just going to jump on her, that wont work. It never does anymore. One of you sneaks behind her and the other two jumps out and let her notice you. She will think that her only escape is backwards. But she will fall into your trap."

"What if she runs another direction," Shora asked with doubt. Naruto smiled at her question.

"I know this cat, she won't. But be careful anyway."

"He'd better be right," Shora said to the others as she sneaked around behind the cat.

"I'm ready," she said. Kino and Onaru responded.

"Ok, on my command… Take her!"

Onaru and Kino jumped out from their hiding places, pretending to try and capture the cat, and Naruto was right, in her panic she jumped to the only escape path she saw at that moment, and jumped right into Shora's arms. Shora started to pet the cat when she struggled against the ninja, until she started to calm down.

"Now, that's a good little girl, right?" Shora said with a soft voice.

Kino and Onaru glanced at each other.

"What? I have a cat at home," she told them. "This works better then your attack-and-hold method."

Kino started to laugh. He had never seen Shora this way, and now that he did he thought it was incredibly funny. Shora gave up a sigh. She kind of felt bad for him for being so stupid.

_Well, at least he's happy_, she thought and continued to pet the cat as she started to walk and meet their sensei.

She hadn't yet noticed it herself, but both Kino and Onaru had, she had changed after their survival training. She still thought she was much better then anyone else, but she didn't really push them down like they thought she would. Naruto's words had without Shora knowing changed her a little. She still didn't like her team-mates, but she tried the best she could to stand it and work as well as possible with them. Kino and Onaru both wondered how long it would last.

When they had returned Tora and stood outside Naruto took out the mission list.

"Next missions are to clean the elder's houses, walk dogs and cleaning up the swamp in the edge of the village," he said, folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

Kino started complaining. Naruto flicked his forehead.

"I've already explained this to you," his sensei told him. "You need to gain experience. These missions help to increase your teamwork. When Tsunade-Obaa-chan thinks you're ready, she'll give you C-rank missions."

Kino muttered. Naruto put his hand on the young ninjas shoulder.

"But it shouldn't take all too long to make her recognize how skilled you guys are." Kino looked up at Naruto, who was smiling. "You guys have better teamwork then I though you would, that's what is the most important thing Konoha shinobis have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end of it. Reviews are appriciated, as always. xD


	6. First C rank mission?

Okay, so here is the next chapter. It's a short one, and it's not one of my best, but it works. x'D I've edited it a little, and it's slightly different from the original one at DeviantArt and Naruto Forums. All for your enjoyment. ;)

The ending was to me very funny to write. I laughed quite a lot. :P I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. But I won't talk crap, and let you read it now. Enjoy!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 "First C-rank mission?"**

_2 weeks after the end of last chapter._

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANY WORK! GET UP!" Gaara heard in his dream and suddenly felt a shooting pain in his head.

His dream vanished and he forced himself to open his eyes. Temari was standing over him with her fan raised, ready to hit her brother's head again. Gaara looked up as she started to gather power for the blow, and quickly held up his hands.

"Alright, alright, take it easy, I'm awake!" He yelled.

Kankurou stood behind her tapping his foot in the floor. He shook his head.

"You slept yesterday, you slept today, you've slept a lot," he said. "Seriously, you have been acting weird lately. Here we've been working our asses off trying to find a jutsu that can extract the Shukaku for you, and you do nothing."

"I have been doing something," Gaara said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yes," Temari answered, "that."

She pointed to a pile on the other side of the desk, which was only 1/5 the size of the pile he had to work trough, and hit him in the head with the fan again. 

"OUCH! You know, that really hurts!" Gaara complained.

Temari grinned. "I know," she said. 

"This is one of the reasons I want the Shukaku back, if I had him you wouldn't be able to hit me."

"If you had the Shukaku I wouldn't need to," she answered and swung her fan again, but this time Gaara ducked.

"Okay Temari, I think that's enough now," Kankurou said in an attempt to calm her down. 

"No it's not. This idiot brother of mine needs to be hit a couple of more times before I'm satisfied."

Gaara had his hands up in defence, again. "Temari, please calm down," he begged, but she made another attempt to hit him.

He ducked again. _Geez, how can I calm her down_? Gaara asked himself when he avoided another blow of her huge fan. When she swung it again, Gaara blocked the blow with his hands. 

"Temari, it's enough," he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're ordering me to stop now?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Temari, I think he's serious," Kankurou told his older sister. "Maybe you should stop."

Temari snorted, but put the fan on its resting place on her back. Gaara gave up a sigh. 

"Thank you. Since you have come back I guess you have found out something," he said as he sat down on the chair and started to look at the papers on his desk.

_So much work, it piles up surprisingly fast_, he thought for himself.

"Yes, we did find a jutsu," Kankurou said. "It was as you thought. We need nine people, who control their own elements."

"Thought it would be like that," Gaara answered without looking up from the paper he was reading. He frowned and crumpled the paper. "It's a bit weird when you think about it, considering that Akatsuki didn't need to do that. Well, it must be because of Pein's Rin'negan."

He took another paper from the pile. "I guess that you know how it works?"

He looked at his siblings. 

"Yes, it's a surprisingly simple jutsu to be so high leveled." Gaara smiled. 

"Perfect, then I'll send a letter to Konoha and ask for their aid in this," Gaara said and stood up.

"Just wait a minute," Temari said. "What about finding the location of the Shukaku?" Gaara let out a small laugh.

"That has already been taken care of," he said when he opened the door. "And there's a mission for you on the desk."

Temari and Kankurou glanced at each other and took up the paper Gaara left.

"So he's sending us to go look for the guy that will handle the clay element?" Temari asked.

"Looks like it," Kankurou answered.

_Next day in Konoha_

"So the statue that hold the Bijuus are the one in the Rain Village, huh?" Naruto asked and scratched his chin.

"The bugs are sure about it," Shino answered.

"Geez, like it couldn't get worse then it already is."

He looked up. It was a day off for his team, so he had nothing to do. He put his hands on his waist and gave up a sigh. Suddenly Kiba came out of the forest and scared away a bug Shino tried to pick up.

"Kiba, I've told you not to interrupt my bug gathering."

"Sorry Shino, but we can't keep our eyes out for small bugs when we're running," Kiba answered.

"You don't have to run where I am when I gather bugs."

"I came here for Naruto; otherwise I wouldn't have come here."

Naruto turned to face his friend. "What is it then?" He asked with curiosity.

"I saw a messenger hawk from the sand just a few minutes ago. Maybe they've found something."

"Really? Then let's hurry to Tsunade-Obaa-chan. You feel like coming Shino?"

Shino shook his head as Kiba took off towards the Hokage building. "I've done my part already. I don't do more then necessary."

Naruto shrugged and ran after Kiba. 

-------------------------

They came into Tsunade's office just when Tsunade read the letter. She looked up.

"Oh, Naruto, I was just going to call for you," she said with a smile. "Read this."

She reached out the letter towards Naruto, who grabbed it and started to read. Kiba and Akamaru read it over his shoulder. When Naruto finished he grinned.

"So everything is done except gathering up those who will control the elements, huh?" Tsunade nodded. "He's taken care of clay," Naruto continued, "and we have wood, but what about sand? Without the Shukaku that's…"

"That's taken care of too," Tsunade explained. "Otherwise he would have put that into consideration." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's not a common incident, but since the Shukaku was fused with Gaara before he was born, Gaara's natural element is sand. But as I said, it's not common, or you would've had fire if Gaara's theory is right, and I think it is."

"So the problem is snow then," Naruto said. "I've only met one person with that bloodline limit, and that was Haku. I thought he was the last one."

"That is the problem with the Mist Village, that they destroy clans. But there is one man left from that family. I know him, and he owes me one. All we have to do is find him. I've already replied Gaara's message."

"You sent after me for a reason right?" Naruto asked the old lady. She nodded.

"Team Kakashi, as well as Team 4, will go to the Mist Village and find this man. It is a C-rank mission possible of turning into A-rank."

"Just wait a minute," Kiba said. "You're sending Naruto's Genin team there if it's a possible A-rank?"

Tsunade nodded. "I do not doubt there skills. It was this mission I've been waiting for. You stated that they are highly skilled with teamwork, right Naruto?"

He nodded. "They would be able to defeat a highly skilled Chuunin if they worked together."

"It was not a mistake to give them to you it seems," she said and smiled.

Kiba shrugged. 

"However," Tsunade said with a serious face, "you cannot be noticed by the village. It must be a secret that you're searching for a bloodline limit user. You understand that, right Naruto?"

"Of course."

"Since Kiba and Akamaru have nothing to do, they're coming with you for their sense of smell. You are going to tell him the situation, and that it's me who asks, and take him back here. His name is Hamero Hutaku, but be careful when you ask around for him. The village is not very fond of him." 

"That's why it can turn into A-rank, right?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade nodded. "That's not everything, but you know what the mist thinks of the bloodline limit families. Naruto and Kiba, you inform Team 4 and the rest of Team Kakashi and leave as fast as possible tomorrow."

"Roger!" Kiba and Naruto said, turned around and walked out of the office. 

"Okay Kiba, where are they?" Naruto asked.

Kiba grinned. "Follow me; Sasuke, Sakura and Sai are at Ichiraku ramen, again." 

"And my team?" 

"Surprisingly, they are near the waterfall all three of them. Working on their teamwork again?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's possible, they do that often. Or maybe they're just trying to get along as usual. You go to Sasuke and company, and I inform my team."

Kiba nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

When they reached the end of the stairs they separated. 

-------------------------

Shora, Kino and Onaru were sitting on a tree near the waterfall. They had been working on their teamwork by keeping each other from falling into the river, but Kino insisted not to get any help, so he was the only one that was wet.

"Seriously Kino," Onaru said, "you have to understand you can't do everything alone. How long will it take for you to get that?"

Kino snorted. "I won't accept any help from **her**." Shora sighed. 

"Kino, I accept help from you," she told him, he was just annoying her even more as time passed by. "You can't do anything on your own. Not at your level." 

"Okay, I'm tired of you tracking down on me. I'm going to prove right here, right now, that I'm stronger then you," he said furiously.

Shora rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you really want to," she said and jumped down.

"That's not necessary," Naruto said when he came out from behind the tree. "You don't need to prove anything right now. Kino, Shora is stronger then you right now, just accept that."

Kino got more and more angry. _He's always on her side, what kind of sensei is he?_ He thought with anger.

"Now calm down, I have great news for you guys. Something you've been waiting for Kino." When he heard his name he lowered the fist he had raised to try and punch his sensei.

"W-What I've been waiting for?"

Naruto grinned. "A C-rank mission."

Kino's face changed from confusion to excitement, and he got even more excited when Naruto said: "And it's possible to turn into A-rank."

"Wait just a minute," Onaru said and held up his hands. "Are you sure we are ready for an A-rank mission?"

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan stated herself that she believe you can," Naruto said to calm him. 

"Hokage-sama herself did?"

Naruto nodded. "With your teamwork you can defeat a skilled Chuunin."

Onaru and Shora glanced at each other.

"That's right! We're great." Kino shouted and shook his fist in the air.

"However you will need to accept help from your team-mates Kino," Naruto said.

Kino stopped his celebrating. 

"Never!" He turned his back on Naruto. 

"Then, no mission for you," his sensei said.

He flinched and spun around. "Fine, if that's what it takes to do an exciting mission."

Kino gave up a deep sigh and glowed on Shora, who didn't pay any attention to him. 

"So what's the mission and when are we leaving?" She asked without real interest.

"We're going to the Mist Village in secret to look for a man with a bloodline limit. Tsunade-Obaa-chan knows him, so getting him to come with us won't be a problem. The problem is finding him. The Village is not very fond of him, so we need to find someone that is his friend. He's probably keeping to himself. The Mist Village kills everyone with a bloodline limit out of fear. Everyone hates those people."

Shora could sense compassion in his voice. _Why does he seem to feel so bad for those people?_ She asked herself.

"We're leaving tomorrow at 6.00 am with my original team." 

"You mean we're not going on our own?" Kino asked, disappointed. 

"No, Team Kakashi and Inuzuka Kiba will come too. Make sure you have everything ready tomorrow." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Next morning_

Kino, Shora and Onaru sat on the top of the gate waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. The air outside was chilly and Kino rubbed his hands against each other, and blew at them, to warm them up. Onaru was studying a couple of birds that were trying to catch a fly with a gloomy look, like he was dreaming. Shora was gradually stroking her hair, since she didn't really feel like going on a **secret **mission, because it always meant "No fighting."

First to arrive were Kiba and Akamaru. Shora snorted. "Why does it have to be them?" She asked without bothering to hide how annoyed she was.

Kiba called them down. They jumped off.

"Why we're coming?" He asked with a grin.

_He heard that?_ Shora thought, even more annoyed.

"Because of my sense of smell," he told her. "Mine is better then a nin-dog, in case you didn't know."

Shora widened her eyes. _Better then a dog? No, even better then a __**nin-dog**_ _Is that possible?_ Both Onaru and Shora thought.

Kino didn't pay any attention.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto shouted and waved. "Looks like everyone is here."

Shora noticed the man next to Naruto, and she blushed a little, which was very rare for her to do.

_He's cute_. She then noticed the Uchiha crest on his arm. _Naruto has Uchiha Sasuke on his team?_ And she noticed he was holding Sakura's hand.

Shora knew who it was, one of the best medic nins in Konoha. She snorted.

Sasuke spoke: "Okay, everyone follows me. We're going to look like travellers when we enter the Water Country. I have clothes for you Genins with me. We are going to change when we are two kilometers from the border."

With that said, he took the lead and they walked out of the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well yeah, this is where all the serious business begins. Reviews please!


	7. The Hidden Village of Mist

Okay, the next chapter. I really laugh when I read this shit. x''D No, not shit, but this is a lot worse then where I currently am in the story, and what I've written lately. This is really bad compared to that actually. x''D Ah well, I hop you'll like it anyway.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: "The Hidden Village of Mist"**

As they walked the road towards the Water Country Shora talked a whole lot to Sasuke. Kino talked with Akamaru, he found it really funny to talk to a dog, and Onaru was walking quietly at the side. Under the short times Shora didn't talk to Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba discussed plans with him. And when Shora didn't talk to Sasuke, she talked to Sakura. Sai had his sketchpad up and painted parts of the surroundings. He sometimes fell behind the group, but it was normal for him to do so.

When they had been walking to the night they were just a few kilometres from the border. Sasuke held up his hand and ordered them to stop.

"We're going to set up a camp in the glade in that direction," he said and started to walk there.

"I would appreciate if you tried not to get noticed by someone, I would like us to keep a low profile. When the camp is set up, we stay there until sunrise tomorrow; I want everyone to be awake then."

He stopped and put down his backpack, followed by the others.

"Naruto, put the tent up," Sasuke said and lay it down flat on the ground.

Naruto grinned. "No problem,"

Kino, Shora and Onaru all wondered what he was going to do. Naruto formed some handseals, lifted his hands and released chakra. Kino whistled and Onaru widened his eyes. Shora didn't really bother what was happening. The chakra released from Naruto's hands snuck under the tent and lifted it up. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba and Sakura quickly put pales in the corners to keep it down. With Naruto still blowing wind into it they put in the lodgement and Naruto took down his hands. Onaru had his mouth open in surprise. When he noticed that he quickly closed it.

"That," he said and pointed, "was the most… Awesome way of putting up a tent I've ever seen. And the fastest."

Naruto laughed.

"So that's why you chose a place away from the road?" Shora asked.

"Not really," Sasuke answered her. "It's mostly because we're not allowed to go in to the village without a good reason. That's why I came too. We have to get past the guards at the village gates somehow. So if someone, by chance, would come on this road from the Mist Village during night, they won't notice us."

"Oh, I see."

Kino glanced at her.You _like that Uchiha don't you, you little hag?_ Kino asked her in his mind.

Shora looked at his accusing face and lifted an eyebrow, as she simply asked him: "What?"

Akamaru went into the forest to get some fire wood when the others got inside the tent.

When he came back the Rookies had laid down to sleep. The white dog placed the wood in a pile in the middle of the tent. Sasuke lightened it with a fire jutsu. The Jounins waited until the Rookies had fallen asleep before Sasuke put up a map.

"The Mist Village is highly guarded for many reasons," he said, "so sneaking in is not an option. That's what I'm going to use the Sharingan for. We're going to walk in through this gate," he said and pointed on the south gate of village. "That way it won't look like we're coming from the Fire Country. We're going to look like normal travellers, as I stated this morning, and try to not wake up suspicions. That we can't show that we are ninjas can be a problem."

"Because the Mist Village is filled with petty thieves, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "The Rookies are going to get a different mission then us, I will tell you tomorrow about that Naruto, so the best would be if Akamaru went with them. We can't do any moves that can blow our cover, but a dog can always bite. If we would get caught in a situation like that I'm sure we would find a way out of it. Asking around about Hamero Hutaku can be the dangerous part, so we will do it without the Rookies. However, there is a problem."

"A problem?" Akamaru asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Mist Village is known for gathering information about other village's Jounins. It is possible that they have information on us in the Bingo Book. If the situation is really bad, they know what we look like. It's not like a group of the best Jounins in Konoha can stay low that easily. In the worst case, we might need to use henge. And that burns chakra. I'm not really worried about Naruto, but the rest of us don't have the same amount of chakra as he do. And in case it would lead to a fight, we will need all our chakra. We need to make ourselves look as different as possible, without wasting chakra."

Naruto scratched his chin, and then dragged his hand over the whiskers. He then started to grin. "There's no reason to worry about that," he said and everyone looked at him. "Shinobis doesn't pay attention to normal travellers. They've never done, never will do."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Sakura asked him with curiosity.

"We don't," Naruto said shortly. "Why would they? Haven't you noticed that everyone who walks in looking like a ninja, you always wonder who that might be. But if the person looks like a traveller, no one pay attention to that guy."

Sasuke frowned. "You have a point there," he said. "It's settled then. Now we should get some rest."

He folded the map and put it inside the Konoha Vest. All the Jounins lay down on their beds and fell asleep. Akamaru stayed up keeping guard.

_Next morning at the village gate_

Two Mist Jounins stood at the gate, incredibly bored. There were never anything to do during the watch, and they weren't far from falling asleep when the Konoha group was seen on the road. The Jounins actually hoped they didn't have any permission to come here so that they would get something to do. As the group came closer one of the guards thought their faces looked a bit familiar. Naruto and the others stopped. Sasuke walked to the front.

"You have any permission?" One of the Jounins asked them.

Sasuke smiled. "I'm afraid we don't, but perhaps this works for you," he said and activated the Sharingan.

He hypnotised the Jounins to make them think that they had permission and then deactivated the Sharingan.

"You can pass," the left Jounin said and they moved out of the group's way.

Sakura smiled as she walked by. "Thank you," she said.

When they came in to the village Shora gasped. The mist village had a bad leader. It was magnificent, but most families lived in poverty, and many children lived on the streets.

"The Mizukage is selfish," Naruto told her. "He pretends that he doesn't see the poverty the families live in and takes the money for himself, but this last year he's been spending it on making the village's army forces more skilled and powerful, and try to increase the numbers."

"That's horrible," Shora cried out.

Naruto nodded in agreement. The group stopped. Naruto faced his team.

"We're going to split up here," he told them.

"What? Why?" Kino asked, obviously upset. "We're not going to do anything?"

"You think we would bring you if you weren't going to do anything?" Sai said.

Kino made a confused look.

"You are going to do an own mission," Naruto told the young ninja, and made Kino's eyes sparkle.

"What, what, what? What kind of mission?"

"Not so load Kino," Naruto said. "You are going to keep an eye on some shinobis from here and see if the mention Hamero Hutaku. And if they by chance mention where he is, Akamaru will be able to take you to us. Then we'll go there immediately. And try not to stand out too much. Nobody knows we're here."

Kino shrugged and started to walk away with Akamaru. Naruto called the others over.

"Keep an eye on him," he told them, "so that he doesn't do anything that stands out." Shora and Onaru nodded. "Now that that's taken care off," he then said when the Rookies strode away, "let's gather some information. Any plans Sasuke?" Naruto said as he turned around, only to find Sakura and Sasuke kissing.

_Oh, but please,_ he thought and gave up a sigh.

Sai could barely keep himself from laughing when he saw Naruto's face. Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke and Sakura separated.

"Thank you," Naruto said, "I know you didn't think I was looking, but would you **please** stop doing that in front of me?"

Sakura blushed, and Sasuke thought: _Just because you want to be together with Sakura, idiot._

"Yes, I do have a plan," he said. "I think the best source would be the bars, but we have to keep our eye out for thieves and get ready to pay a little bounty for the information. We're going to split up in two groups and go to different places. Naruto, you're with Kiba and Sai,"

_Of course,_ Naruto thought.

"And I'm with Sakura," Sasuke continued. "We'll meet here at noon, even if we didn't find out anything, so that we can have some lunch."

"Ero-sennin used to be good at this stuff," Naruto said when they separated, "and he had this ability to make it enjoyable at the same time."

Sai laughed. "I see what you mean Naruto."

"Hey what's wrong Kiba?" Naruto said and looked at his friend. "You seem a little down."

"I haven't been without Akamaru for really long," Kiba answered. "It feels like something's missing."

"I understand what you mean," Naruto said and patted Kiba's back. "But cheer up, you'll see him again."

"I know, but still."

Naruto stopped to think about something. They had walked into an empty ally as a shortcut, and Naruto got a funny idea. Kiba stopped and turned around.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked, a bit curious.

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to cheer you up," he answered.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked in every direction and tried to sense nearby chakra, but couldn't find any. He put together his hands in a seal.

"Hey, you're not going to…?" Kiba said.

"Henge!" Naruto said, quietly, and transformed into the same version of the Hokage he did at the academy, when he hadn't yet grasped that jutsu. Kiba couldn't keep it in; he burst out a loud laughter. Sai started to laugh too. Naruto transformed back.

"I knew that would work."

The few people that heard that laughter turned around with a curious look on their faces, but returned to what they were doing after a few seconds.

-------------------------

The Rookies and Akamaru had been cautiously following a member of the Water Country's council, hoping that he would mention something about Hutaku when Kino felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, and so did Shora and Onaru. They faced a really tall, well-built man with black hair.

Akamaru whispered to Shora: "That guy is not alone, if I need to attack him, we run when I'm done."

She nodded. The man spoke.

"It's not good for kids like you to walk alone on the streets," he said. "Let me help you a little."

"Thanks for the offer," Shora said, "but our dog here is enough protection. Right, Akamaru?"

And with those words the white dog jumped forward and bit the big man in his crunch. He howled of pain, and like it was a signal twenty other men jumped out from roofs and alleys.

Shora and Onaru grabbed Kino's, who was about to challenge them, arms and ran away. To go faster they jumped up on Akamaru, who was faster then them, and ran through the streets. They pushed away anything and anyone that got in their way, even if Akamaru tried not to. He even jumped over a short, old lady to avoid hitting her, which nearly made the Rookies fall off. However, the gang was a little too big and they managed to surround the group.

"Any plan?" Shora said anxiously.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Onaru said.

"Let's just fight them!" Kino shouted and made an attempt to jump off.  
"Kino, no!" Shora said and grabbed him. "We're not supposed to do anything suspicious remember?"

Kino snorted and stopped fighting back. Akamaru desperately searched for a way out. He couldn't find any.

"This is bad," Shora said. "I hate that I can't **do** anything. And we have a river in the back too. Damn it!"

"You're a persistent bunch of brats," the big man said. "That bite really hurt."

Akamaru growled. The man laughed, and a skinny, brown haired man with a sword spoke.

"That big dog can't do anything now," he said.

Onaru was starting to become desperate. No matter how much he thought he couldn't find a way out of there, neither could Shora. If they didn't found out something soon they had to reveal who they were. Akamaru was just starting to gather up some power to burst out of the ring the gang made when one of the Mist Kunoichis suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" She shouted and the water from the river blasted away the gang into the walls on their sides or ten metres away on the hard ground.

Kino and Onaru had their mouths open in shock. Shora gave up a sigh in relief. The kunoichi turned to face them.

"Are you all right?" She asked them.

The nodded and jumped off Akamaru that, who didn't like to do it, acted like a normal dog and jumped on her, licking her face. She gave up a laugh, slowly pushed the dog away and stood up.

She turned to the gang. "If you ever touch innocent travellers like this again, you won't get away so easily," she said and glowed at them. "You hooligans are a disgrace to this village."

The gang muttered and walked away.

"Who are you, lady?" Kino said when she turned around to them again. She smiled.

"You can just call me Shoraku. What about you?"

Kino put his hand on the chest "I'm Kino, and this is Onaru and Shora," he said and pointed on his other team mates.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing in this village? It's not the best place for travellers."

Shora rolled her eyes. "We've noticed that, and our business is private."

Shoraku frowned. "Sure, whatever suits you guys," she said and started to walk away.

Akamaru called Shora closer. "Hey, she might actually be someone we can trust," the dog said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Onaru and Kino had leaned closer to hear what they were talking about.

Akamaru nodded. "We should give it a chance, she might know Hutaku; if we're lucky."

Shora gave up a sigh. "Since you're a nin-dog, I trust your judgement," she said and then shouted to the kunoichi: "WAIT!" Shoraku stopped and the Rookies ran up to her.

"What is it?" She asked them when they stopped.

"You look like you are someone we can trust. Akamaru here says we should tell you, since you might be able to help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone thought that this was a little fastpaced. I dunno what you guys think but... I do agree a bit. I just didn't have the creativity to figure out something more to write at that moment. x''D

Reviews!


	8. Help Decided by Faith

Yeah, here I am again. I hope none of your forgot about me. x''D It's been long, yes I know. But I watched and read D.Gray-Man, which I completely adore now, and I'm currently watching Shaman King. So I've been busy. But here is another chapter.

It's the usual... Sorry for any mistakes I might've missed, and I don't own any characters from Naruto (The OC's doesn't count in there, duh).

* * *

**Chapter 8: "Help decided by faith"**

Sakura and Sasuke walked in to a bar in the far east of the village, just by the wall. They sat down in front of the owner. He was cleaning a glass. The bar looked poor, the furnitures were bad and looked like they could fall apart at any moment. Sakura also noticed that the towel he used to clean the glass wasn't something you could call clean, althought it wasn't that dirty. The prices were surprisingly low and were evidence that no one in the village was really whealthy. Sasuke looked around, the bar was nearly empty.

_Good,_ he thought and leaned over to talk to the owner.

"I don't like to take things slow," he said, "so I'm going to get straight to the point. Do you know someone named Hamero Hutaku?"

The man stopped in his cleaning and stared at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"It would be smart of you not to mention that name in this village," the man said so quiet that Sasuke barely heard him. "His name is forbidden to be mentioned. Why are you looking for him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It's for a friend. Do you know where he is?"

The man shook his head. "As for as I know, not even the Mizukage do. You should give up. If you ask the wrong person, you could get tossed in jail."

Sasuke gave up a sigh. It looked like this mission was going to get harder then they thought. He closed his eyes deep in thoughts. Sakura ordered something to drink for them.

After a few minutes Sasuke opened his eyes again. He looked into the bar owners eyes and activated the Sharingan. He wanted to make sure that the man really didn't know where Hutaku was, and he found out he didn't lie about anything. He drank up the water Sakura ordered and stood up.

"We're leaving. I want to talk to the others."

He grabbed Sakura's hand and hurried out. "Why are we in such a hurry?" She asked him curiously.

"He said that if you ask the wrong person you can get tossed in jail," Sasuke answered. "We need to find Naruto."

Sakura nodded and they picked up the pace. _Damn it,_ Sasuke thought. _If only we had Akamaru._

Naruto and the others had been walking the streets for quite a while. None of them really had any interest in bars so they searched for something else. Naruto made small marks on some places in case Sasuke and Sakura had to find them. He just had this strange feeling that they would need to. Sai painted the village in his own impression of it, and if you looked at it you got really downcast, so Naruto and Kiba paid no attention to his painting. Then Naruto spotted a small stand were you could get some sweets. He stopped and pointed as he grinned. Kiba nodded and Sai put away his sketchpad. They were just about to go inside when they heard Sasuke.

"Hey, Na..." He didn't say the whole name. "Come over here."

_That was close, _he thought.

Naruto sighed. _What does he want now?_ He asked himself, a little annoyed.

Kiba and Sai grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him over to Sasuke. "What is it?" Kiba asked. Sasuke lowered his voice.

"I just asked someone that owned a bar if he knew Hutaku," he said. "He said we shouldn't ask around about him. If you ask the wrong person, you can get tossed in jail."

Kiba and Sai widened their eyes. "Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "He didn't say that, but we shouldn't take the risk. We have to rely on the Rookies." Naruto swore.

"However," Sasuke continued, "he also said that no one knew where you could find him. Maybe you just can't find him."

Naruto widened his eyes. _No way, there has to be someone,_ he thought in frustration.

_Back with the Rookies_

"You want to tell me everything?" Shoraku said and raised an eyebrow. The Rookies nodded.

She looked at the dog. "Akamaru, huh? The dog of the feared tracker Inuzuka Kiba."

"Feared?" Akamaru said, a bit surprised "So he's feared here? Interesting."

Shoraku smiled a little. "If this is Akamaru, I'm guessing you are Konoha ninja, right?"

"Yes, we are," Shora said. "We're here on a mission to find a man named Hamero Hutaku. But since we're just Rookies, we didn't get much information."

"Hamero Hutaku? How do you know about him?"

"Hokage-sama just want him to come to our village for some reason," Shora said and shrugged. "If you want more information, we can always go to the others."

"Listen, I can help you. Just lead me to the others and we'll go out of this village. It's not safe here for Konoha shinobi, they might as well notice you soon. Hurry!"

Akamaru told the Rookies to jump on him. He searched for a familiar smell.

"This way," he said and ran towards his owner. Shoraku followed close behind.

Naruto and the others were discussing what to do when they heard a bark. Kiba glanced backwords and grinned. Akamaru slowed down and Kiba hugged him.

"It's amazing how much you can miss your best friend," he said, overjoyed.

Sasuke noticed Shoraku. "Who did you guys meet?" He asked and glared at her.

"This is a Mist Village Jounin who saved us before," Shora explained. "From a gang of thieves. We could've gotten out ourselves, but we're here in secret, right?"

Shoraku waved a little. "So you're Kiba? You're well known around here." Kiba stood up with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. "I told you guys to just follow shinobi around, not talk to them."

Kino lost his temper, that he had been trying to keep in for a long time. What Sasuke said made it flow over the edge.  
"At least ask before you say..." Naruto put his hand over Kino's mouth.

"No need to loose your temper, little guy," he said.

Onaru started to explain. "We didn't plan to, but Akamaru said that she might be someone to trust. Shora decided that since he's a highly skilled nin-dog, we can trust his judgement."

Sasuke glanced at Akamaru, who nodded. "Fine then," Sasuke said and shrugged.

"We should get out of here," Shoraku said. "You guys aren't really unknown."

Sakura nodded. "That's what we thought," she said. "Maybe it won't take long until somebody notice us."

Shoraku asked them to follow her out of the village, since she was supposed to go on a mission today anyway.

Shoraku and the others walked past the guards at the gate after they had eaten at noon. They stopped her.

"Why are you leading travellers out of the village?" He asked. "And I have a strange feeling I've seen them before."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who answered with a small smile.

"I'm going out on my mission right now," she answered. "I don't see any problems with them following me. They're done with their business here and are going back to their village. Do you mind that I help them?" She glared at the guard.

He backed off a little. "No, not at all." He scratched the back of his head. "You just go ahead."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Do they fear her?_ He asked himself, but he didn't say anything.

They followed her out of the village

She stopped when they were out of the guards sight.

"Ironically, my mission is to kill Inuzuka Kiba."

"What the hell?" Kiba yelled and put his guard up.

Akamaru growled and Sasuke drew his sword. Shoraku laughed

"Don't worry," she said. "I don't want to. I never planned to either. It's so unnecessery when we're at peace."

Kiba sighed in relief and Akamaru got quiet.

But Sasuke glare at her. "How can we trust that?" He asked with an accusing tone. "It's not like a Jounin is stupid enough to attack this many at the same time."

Shoraku just stood there and shook her head. "You're jumping to conclusions," she said calmly. "I know this man Hutaku. I can help you find him. I'm the only one who can help you."

Sasuke still didn't trust her. Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "move away."

Naruto shook his head. "Listen Sasuke," he said. "She is our only option right now. It's like faith brought her to us. I promised Gaara to help him, and you know I don't go back on my word. This might be our only chance to find the last person from the Hamero clan."

Sasuke looked like he was being pulled between logic and trust, but he realised that Naruto was right. He put back his sword on the back and gave up a sigh.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm watching you."

He pointed at Shoraku, who shrugged. "Why are you looking for him? You said that you promised to help Gaara. He's the Kazekage, right?"

Naruto nodded and faced the kunoichi.

"We need someone that can control snow, to get back the Ichibi that has belonged to the sand for centuries," Sakura explained. "Gaara-kun said in a letter he sent Master Tsunade that if another village get their hands on the Ichibi, the Sand is done for."

Shoraku nodded. "That is true. Unfortanatly you are a bit late."

"Late for what?" Naruto asked with worry.

"The Mizukage has already found out about the Shukaku. He's looking for this man too."

Naruto couldn't help that he swore. Sasuke noted she didn't end Mizukage with sama, which meant she had no respect for him. And that was a good sign

"I overheard a conversation between the Mizukage and the best Jounin in the village, Houkaku, a few weeks ago," she continued.

_Flashback_

Shoraku was on her way to knock on the Mizukage's office door when she heard him mention the Shukaku.

"I didn't find out until now," he said, "but a reliable source told me that a few weeks before Akatsuki was defeated they extracted the Shukaku out of the Hidden Sand's Kazekage. As you know the Kazekage is still alive, but that was thanks to the Sand's elder Chiyo. That source also told me the location where the Shukaku is sealed, but there is a problem. We need to find Hamero Hutaku in order to take control over the Shukaku ourselves."

"So you're giving me the mission to find this man?" Houkaku asked.

"That's right. It won't be easy though. He has stayed hidden for over twenty years. As for as I know, nobody knows where he is. But failure is not an option. If we find the Shukaku and make our own Jinchuuriki we can destroy the Sand Village with minimum effort."

Shoraku thought that was enough to hear, and she knocked on the door.

_End of flashback_

Naruto clenched his fists.

"I informed Hutaku about this, and he's been moving around a little since," she finished.

"How can you know him?" Kiba asked.

_The Kazekage?_ Shora thought. _They are doing all this for the Kazekage? Seriously, Konoha cares too much about others. Hokage-sama should worry more about our village._

"I don't have the same abilities as him," Shoraku answered Kiba, "but he's my father."

Everyone dropped their jaw. "I've hidden that fact by changing my clan name. But I've always been my father's source in this village. I would've left this village a long time ago if he didn't need me. I hate the Mist Village and anything that has to do with it."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes like he was saying: "Fine. I guess we have to trust her." Naruto grinned.

"Why don't you come with us back to Konoha?" He asked Shoraku, who widened her eyes. "If your father comes with us, he won't need you in the Mist anymore."

When he said that she realised it was true, and she felt relieved. She had been in Konoha once, and she loved that village. The thought that she might be able to live there filled her with joy.

She smiled. "Can I really do that?" She asked without hiding her happiness. "Do Konoha just accept new shinobi like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Tsunade-Obaa-chan hasn't had anything against that before. But we really need to find your father."

_Oh, right,_ she thought. She had forgotten that for a moment. She nodded.

"Follow me." The Konoha ninjas took off their traveller clothes. The Rookies then sat up on Akamaru before they sped off into the forest.

Houtaku, who had managed to hide his smell even for Kiba, had been watching them. He grinned.

"I knew I had seen the faces of those "travellers" before," he said to himself. "And who thought that you, Shoraku, could be Hutaku's daughter. Looks like this is my lucky day. I get the chance to kill five of Konoha's most skilled young Jounins on one mission. And not only that, one of them is the last of Konoha's most feared clan, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Near the Hidden Village of Rock_

Kankurou and Temari stood on the road looking at the gate into the Rock Village. They had gotten there surprisingly fast. They didn't understand how they managed to do that. Temari had been in deep thoughts the whole jorney and Kankurou had a hard time to discuss what they would tell the leader of Deidara's clan, Kakumoto, named after the tailed beast, Kaku, that use clay. Kankurou started to walk towards the gate and dragged Temari back to reality. She shook her head and walked after him.

They entered the village. They didn't have to sneak in, since this village was different from the Mist. They didn't fear people with advanced bloodline limits the same way the Mist did. Kankurou looked around.

"A huge building with the sign for "clay" on the roof," he said to himself.

He then noticed it. It was the biggest building after the Tsuchikage building. He pointed at it. Temari nodded and they started to walk towards it.

Review. :P


End file.
